Pancake Breakfast
by angela1997
Summary: "Choosing a seat closest to where I thought I'd gotten lost I sat down and tried to think of the positives of the situation. 'Well if it isn't bird girl.' A voice drawled from behind me. And there go all my positives."


**A/N So today in my city they're holding a pancake breakfast and when I saw the story on the news I automatically thought of Austin and Ally! I apologize for any spelling errors my laptop's keyboard is slowly failing me and the 'a' key (of course the a key) is giving me a bit of trouble.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

* * *

"Ally Ally Ally Ally!" Austin chanted running into the store.

"Austin Austin Austin Austin!" I mocked playfully.

"Dez Dez Dez Dez!" Dez repeated emerging from behind a tuba.

"Dez why are you shouting?" Austin asked confused.

"I thought we were just playing the shouting game?" He replied.

"Anyway..." Austin continued. "I got us tickets to the hottest event of the year!"

"You got us tickets to the cloud watchers convention! No way!" I replied excitedly.

"No... I got us tickets to the world's largest pancake breakfast!" He said snapping the two tickets out've his pocket.

"Austin...you know how I feel about crowds."

"Yes Ally you get freaked out when you're around a bunch of people.I know. But I'll be there with you and if you're afraid of getting lost I can even put you on one of those kid leashes! Please Ally I really want this." He answered pulling out his puppy eyes.

"No not the eyes no!" Dez screamed running out of Sonic Boom.

"Ugh fine we'll go!" I conceded. "But! You have to come to my next three cloud watchers meetings."

"But Alllllllyyyyy."

"No buts! That's my offer take it or leave it." I stuck my hand out at the end of my sentence.

"Deal." He replied grabbing my hand and tugging me out of the store.

We walked down the boardwalk for a few minutes before pulling up to the spot where the pancake breakfast was being held. A large banner was hanging saying 'Welcome to Miami's Pancake Breakfast' and balloons were everywhere. Long tables were set up down the middle of the boardwalk and ticket takers were sitting by the entrance. We quickly got in line.

"Ugh this line is taking forever!" Austin whined as we neared the front.

"We've been here for three minutes...and we're at the front of the line now." I said as we handed the ticket teller our tickets and walked in under the banner.

"Well three minutes is a long time to wait for- PANCAKES!" He screamed as he saw the long lines of griddles where chefs were cooking the fluffy breakfast food.

As he stood there distracted by the food I wandered off looking for a place to sit. Suddenly I realized that wasn't the best idea when I realized I could no longer find Austin.

"Austin?" I called out hopefully. "Austin!" I called out for him a few more times before deciding that the rational thing to do would be to sit down and wait for Austin to find me. Choosing a seat closest to where I thought I'd gotten lost I sat down and tried to think of the positives of the situation.

"Well if it isn't bird girl." A voice drawled from behind me.

And there go all my positives.

"Hello Mindy." I answered kindly.

"You're in my seat." She snarled taking a step towards me.

"Well you see this isn't actually your seat. I mean it's the property of the pancake breakfast association. Or the boardwalk association. Or the miami fundraising association." I trailed off as I scooted toward the edge of the seat.

"Well if you won't move I guess I'll have to move you." She said cracking her knuckles and leaning towards me.

"Ally? Ally! There you are! I was so worr- what's going on here?" He asked standing by my side and glaring slightly at Mindy.

"Nothing. Austin nothing." I replied.

"Actually goody goody Ally stole my seat when I went to go get my pancakes. Then when I kindly asked her to move she gave me attitude!" Mindy lied as Austin narrowed his eyes into a more pronounced glare.

"Mindy I doubt Ally gave you any type of attitude. Now I know you wouldn't want your Dezypoo to find out you were being rude to his best friends now would you? Just let us by and we'll be outta your way." He replied smoothly pulling me past Mindy's shocked body.

"Ugh I hate her!" Austin exclaimed as we got our pancakes and found a table.

"Hate is a very strong word Austin." I chided taking a bite out've my food.

"Fine I strongly dislike her. Better?" He replied through a mouth full of pancakes.

"Much."

We finished eating in a comfortable silence before deciding to walk down to the beach as it was already getting late and I promised Trish a picture of the sunset. Something about her needing it for some zen kick she was trying out.

"Ally can you please take the picture already." Austin called as I struggled to find the right angle for the picture.

"Ugh no I'm trying to get higher up but my shoes keep sinking in the sand!" I took a few more steps towards the shoreline before my shoes sunk again. "I hate the beach!"

"Hate is a strong word Allykins. Here give me the camera." He said coming up next to me and reaching out his hand. Sighing I plopped the camera into it and sat on the sand. He snapped the picture and pulled me up by my arm.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Don't you wanna remember today too? It was our first pancake breakfast together!"He answered facing me toward the sunset and snapping the picture. "Aww man my thumb got in the way!"

"Ok Austin let me take the picture I'm not that short!" I said reaching for the camera but he held it high over his head.

"Not that short are you?" He teased.

"Austttiiiiinnnn." I whined.

"Ally just line up and let me take the picture." He said slinging an arm around my shoulders and pulling me closer.

"Ok fine..." I said leaning closer as he counted down.

"One...Two...Three!" He exclaimed kissing my cheek as he snapped the picture.

"You smell like pancakes and syrup." I mumbled shocked as he wrapped his arm around my wist and led me back to the store.

"I know Als I know."

* * *

**A/N** **There you have it one shooot completed. Did you know this archive has 599 K-T rated stories? Hopefully this makes 600. Just a side note before spellcheck and editing this story was exactly 1,111 words! How cool! Also you see that newly designed review button down there? You should click on it so it knows how pretty it is ;) and ya know leave me a review tell me if the story was good.**


End file.
